I'll wear this dress, you'll wear that hat
by MadMercury
Summary: Mkay my first fanfic on here. Chapter one where our new Alice comes across the looking glass.


**Disclaimer: So, I of course own absolutely nothing. And I decided to put on some new twists and give a new main character. Don't get me wrong, I love their version of Alice. But I can't have the same person having a different personality, so why not take this adventure all over again, doing something new. Syfy and such own all of this, this is just a fanfic. **

Alice looked around her new living room apartment. The idea of moving from her small, quiet, and above all safe town seemed silly. That's how her whole life was: Safe. And boring.

But that's just what Alice had had enough of. She didn't want to just survive, she wanted an adventure. And moving was an adventure. Her boyfriend had been fine with it at first, but he freaked when the location became certain.

"Out of everywhere in Manhattan, you pick _there_? Why?" He ran his hand through his

nice, clean dirty blonde hair, standing at her doorway while she packed.

She shrugged, just smiling, not even understanding that he was indeed upset. She hardly

even glanced at him as she walked around her room picking up things.

"Honestly Alice!" She stopped, hearing how serious he was. "Why there?"

"I don't know Ryan! What's wrong with that area?" She placed her hands on her hips, preparing herself for a fight. He relaxed, leaning against her doorway. Ryan was wearing

black trousers, and a button up black shirt. He was always dressed so nicely.

He glanced at his watch. "Never mind. I have to go, Alice love." She almost melted. Ryan had started throwing out the "L" word, and she think he knew that was the way to calm her down. The idea of being 'in love' excited her. Whether or not she really was, was not a matter she was going to think much into. "I will be back in a week or two. You know how work is."

She did. Ryan had some sort of nice job-come to think of it, she had no idea what his job was-and it kept him away for weeks at a time. Whenever she asked about it, he would blow it off entirely. "Top secrete" he joked. And what did she care? He was the hottest thing to walk through her home Maine and he wanted to be with her.

He gracefully walked in, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close, giving her a short, but passionate, kiss.

-------

That had been a few days ago, and Alice had to admit she was sad to be without him during the move. She could have used the support, but this was supposed to be her adventure anyways. And so far it was unlike anything she had gone through in Maine.

The last box had been placed on her floor, and she thanked the two nice men who had graciously helped her. They seemed a bit eager, but who says New Yorkers can't be kind?

That being said, her heart still thumped when four rapids knocks sounded at her door. But, with a clam exterior, she answered it to see a tall, dark haired girl.

"Um, hello." Alice greeted shyly.

"Hi!" the women greeted back, her mood very cheery and peppy. "I'm Meganne. I live in apartment 203, like right across from you. Any who, I just saw that you moved in today, and in my head I'm like, 'Hey she seems cool." so I just came over and wanted to meet you. I'm Meganne!" She paused. "Wait, I all ready said that. Well, two minutes later I'm still Meganne!" She went into a fit of giggles, and Alice started to force out laugher, still confused. "It's spelled like Meg, but then Anne, with an 'E' at the end. Meganne Lewis. What's your name?"

Alice swallowed. "I'm Alice Delaney, I just moved in from Maine."

"Oh, nice. Well, you should like come out to eat with all my friends, and myself tonight at Jimmy's. Its this nice Chinese place. You'll love them they're all great gals, and you could use some friends in Manhattan, right?" She laughed again. "Here, I have a pen…"

Alice watched as Meganne wrote an address down on the back of a receipt and handed it over, leaving while saying. "Meet us there."

Well, maybe the women was right; It was good to have some friends in Manhattan. She would need some.

-------

Alice was trying to decide what to wear. In high school, she never had many friends, so going out and 'hanging' never happened. She had finally decided on a simple but cute, above the knee sky blue dress. She hid some money in her bra and took the streets of New York.

It was dark, but Alice braved them and walked down them as if she lived in New York her whole life. She didn't want to seem new.

As she started to figure out where she was going, she spied something on the ground next to the buildings. It sparkled and like a ferret, she took an interest in it. She bent over and picked it up. It was a silver band with a blue gem; a ring. She examined it, rising up slowly. She hardly had enough time to think before she felt somebody grab her violently. "Drop it you little Oyster!" She panicked immediately, and back handed him without thinking clear and booking it down an alley way, which led her to another, and another. She ran through this maze blind, but she just ran and ran. She came to a sudden halt, when she came to a mirror.

_Why on earth?…_She put her hand up to the random mirror, and almost yelped when her hand went though it. She pulled back her hand immediately, only to do it again. She felt as her gut screamed, _Don't do it, Alice! Curiosity killed the cat! _Then every nerve in her body screamed, _Just do it!_

She put her foot in; that went through. She stood for a moment, starting to realize that maybe this was a bad idea. Just as she was about to walk away, she heard someone coming up from behind her. She whirled around, seeing the men from earlier. He was wearing a suit, with a white rabbit on his lapel. She gasped as he reached to grab her, and as she stepped back, fell through the mirror.

Well, she _did _want an adventure.

**Well, let me know what you think and thank you very much! My first time on fanfiction.**


End file.
